Chapter 1/Help Admiral Kira
(Deck 7, brig) Typhuss is walking around in the brig as Captain Janeway walks into the room and looks at Typhuss in the brig. All right you've got my attention now tell me who the hell are you and how did you get on board my ship Captain Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss in the brig. Damn it, Kathryn, its me, Typhuss, your friend, I don't know, where's Lieutenant Halliwell, I am from the future, 17 years from now says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Janeway looks at him. I wanna know how you got on board this ship? Janeway asked him. I was all ready on Voyager in the future, I was in the shuttlebay ready to leave then I hear voices I tried to contact Captain Chakotay then I tried Captain Tyson, nothing then I went to the bridge, I outrank you, lower the force field, that's an order Captain Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. She looks at him. I don't know you "sir" Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Then how the hell do I know your name, my serial number is SP 948-326-413, I was born on August 18th in the year 2333, in 2371 you asked me to be your science officer and I met Voyager at Deep Space 9 then Voyager left DS9 and went to the Badlands to look for a Maquis ship commanded by Chakotay then Voyager and the Maquis ship were transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, then how I do I know this then or did I alter the timeline says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. (USS Voyager, main engineering, 2389) Captain Tyson is helping Chief Conlon on the primary EPS conduits. That's it Nancy hold it right there and lock it off Jason says as he looks over at Chief Conlon. She nods and then locks it off. Then Typhuss walks into the engineering room wearing the 2371 Starfleet uniform. Uh, did you forget your uniform years Typhuss says Jason as he looks at him. No, what are you doing on Voyager while it is lost in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him confused. Uh, Voyager's in the Alpha Quadrant not Delta Quadrant Jason says as he walks towards Typhuss. Lieutenant Halliwell to Captain Janeway, we have aliens that are taking the form of Starfleet officers in main engineering, I need a security team here now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Jason grabs him by the waist and they struggle as he has a phaser in his hand, Jason back hands Typhuss and knocks him out as the phaser drops to the floor as a security team walks into the room. Take him to sickbay have the Doctor run scans on him Admiral Tyson says as he looks at the two guards. They nod and take the knocked Typhuss to sickbay. Where's the real Typhuss Jason says as he looks at Nancy. She shrugs her shoulders. (USS Voyager, deck 7, brig, 2372) Typhuss is walking around the brig trying to find away out of the cell. Then Typhuss gets a idea. Typhuss gets on the floor to look like he isn't feeling well. Guard! yells Typhuss as he is on the floor of the brig. What do you want oh no the guard says as he disengages the force field and goes into the cell and checks on Typhuss. Typhuss punches the guard in the face and takes his phaser, Typhuss gets up and leaves the brig. (Deck 7) Typhuss is sneaking through the corridor as he sees crewmen he saw die like Ensign Ballard and Crewman Hogan and Ensign Kaplan walk by. (USS Voyager's sickbay, 2389) Typhuss is standing in the surgical bay behind a force field when he sees both Captain Chakotay and Admiral Tyson walking into the medical room, as Typhuss from 2372 sees Chakotay. Chakotay, what the hell are you doing its me Typhuss says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Typhuss do you know what year it is? Chakotay asked him. Of course I do its 2372 says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Then Typhuss sees the wedding ring that Prue gave Jason when he served aboard the Enterprise-D in 2366. What? Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Prue gave you that wedding ring in 2366 when you were serving on the Enterprise-D says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah it is after you were declared "dead" it strained our relationship then when the Klingons broke away from the peace treaty we broke it off but we remained good friends though Jason says as he looks at Typhuss (2372). Now turn this damn force field off, the other me from this time is aboard Voyager in the past in the Delta Quadrant says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. All right but I'm sending Admiral Tyson with you to retrieve Admiral Kira Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss (2372). Fine, let's just hurry up get the other me to this time says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. He nods and both Typhuss (2372) and Jason head for the sight where Typhuss (2389) disappeared at.